Wolverine's birthday
by Annalizzie
Summary: Some of the greatest Marvel Superheros gather and make a surprise to Logan on his birthday in order to have some fun and relax. A simple oneshot, a present to my friend iamgoku.


**HAPPY LATE B-DAY TO MY FRIEND SHAUN (iamgoku)! THIS ONESHOT IS MY PRESENT TO YOU, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :)**

 **I'm also kind of excited for my b-day, which is in October 24th** **, and I'm usually not excited for my b-day… this is strange ahahah !  
**

* * *

Logan was bored. Really bored. Even though he didn't care at all about his birthday, he was alone and he didn't want to be.

He was at the beach, sat on dunes **,** looking at the sea, lost in thought when something sharp past in front of him, at high speed.

He looked to his right side and saw an arrow stuck in the sand with a small paper attached to it. He made his way towards it, unwrapped the small paper and read it's content:

 _Hey Logan,_

 _You might want to show up tonight at the Stark building. I have an issue I want to discuss with you, it's major importance. Be there at nine tonight._

 _Your friend,_

 _Tony Stark_

Logan sighed **.** _What does this idiot want now?_ He thought. Maybe Pepper was tired of his jokes and he didn't have anyone else to bother, so it would have to be the Wolverine.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Stark Building…

"No, I don't want it there. Move it three centimeters to the left." Tony ordered.

"Why? Three centimeters won't make a difference at all. Why do you even bother about it?" Bruce, also known as The Hulk, asked.

"Because I envisioned the table three centimeters to the left, so it has to be as I say. You're in my building after all." Tony stated.

Bruce and Superman, or Clark, the ones who were positioning the table, sighed.

Raven and Rogue arrived a few seconds later with food and various types of sweets.

"Thank you ladies." Tony thanked and they nodded.

The table was huge, which was normal since many superheros would gather tonight.

Many paintings and frames with different shapes and photos inside were being prepared to be hanged on the walls. Each photo contained the Wolverine with each superhero present in the room that night. The paintings were painted by Scott, also known as AntMan, Natasha, the Black Widow, Kitty Pride and Clint, or Hawkeye.

The walls started being decorated by Thor and Clark who were hanging the paintings and frames.

Hope, Pepper and Storm were setting up the table with the finest cutlery, pots and obviously, the food was also being displayed.

Tony approached Clint "Did Logan get your message?"

"Don't worry about that. He will be here soon." Clint responded.

"He better will. I'm not making this huge gathering for nothing." Tony said "Which reminds me… Where is Parker? He should be here by now."

"I'm sure he will make it here soon." Kitty Pride interjected.

"You don't understand! I asked him to be here early in order to create a giant spider web that would be frozen with Bobby's powers! If he doesn't show up, there will be no web! And the web was part of the decoration because it's something allusive to him! We are decorating this room attending what each and everyone one of us is. We only have twenty minutes left before Logan arrives, if he is willing to do that and I don't know how long Parker takes to create a giant web!" Tony stressed out.

"Geez Tony, chill dude." Steve (Captain America) interjected "He is responsible, he will manage to do the web."

"Yeah, calm down. It's oddly strange to see you so stressed." Natasha added.

"Logan never had a birthday at all. I just wanted him to spend some good time with us, a moment without fighting. Just chilling, all of us." Tony replied and Pepper approached him and hugged him from behind.

"Even if the web doesn't come, what matters is the intention, right?" She spoke.

Tony turned around to face his wife "Yeah, you're right baby. You're right."

Suddenly, someone made his appearance from the window "Hey, I'm here!" Peter exclaimed while entering the room with Gwen.

"Finally Parker! Tony was stressing out because you weren't here yet." The Hulk said.

"We are sorry for the delay, we were discussing some issues and lost track of the time." Gwen made up an excuse.

"Yeah… I'm sure those issues were really important." Bobby, also known as Iceman, joked.

"I have a web to create, so excuse me." Parker started creating his giant web in the ceiling of the room. He was working rather fast, which made Tony more relaxed and Gwen joined Pepper, Hope and Storm and help them setting up the rest of the table. Later, Bobby froze the web, giving it a glow.

Everyone worked on the last details of the room. The decoration was extravagant, after all, it was meant to represent every superhero with their abilities, especially the Wolverine abilities.

Later, it was seven minutes past nine when Logan arrived at the big terrace of the Stark Building.  
Everything seemed dark in the inside, which probably meant that no one was home and Logan thought Tony made one of his stupid jokes again.

Even though, one of the windows was open and the Wolverine made his way towards it. When he was about to enter, fireworks started to blow around the building. He enjoyed the fireworks for a few seconds before they disappeared and then, the lights inside the building turned on "Happy birthday!" Everyone inside exclaimed.

Logan couldn't fight the smile that appeared on his face when he entered. Everyone welcomed him, happily.  
He eyed, carefully, all the paintings, all the frames and other decorations "At first I thought this was one of Tony's stupid jokes. I have to admit that this is impressive. Thank you all." He responded.

When he approached the big table, he tried to stiff his laugh when he saw the sharp cutlery, which he understood it was allusive to his claws "Are you liking this so far?" Mariko asked while standing on the other side of the table.

"Yeah, this is cool. I enjoy being with all these idiots." Logan responded.

"Hey!" Parker protested.

Mariko smiled "Shall we have some dinner?" She raised her voice so that everyone could hear.

They enjoyed that moment of fun and happiness. Something different from fighting was good for a change.


End file.
